


The Blackmailer

by arjay455



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Dark Zayn, Dom/sub, Drama, High School, Jealousy, Lilo friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Nerd Liam, Nerd Louis, Obsessive Behavior, Poor Liam Payne, Poor Louis, Possessive Behavior, Rich Harry Styles, Rich Zayn Malik, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Liam, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Top Zayn, zarry friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arjay455/pseuds/arjay455
Summary: Harry Styles and Zayn Malik are the hottest guys in their school. They've been friends since the age of 5 . They've been inseparable since then. Their family are rich . They get anything they wanted. At the age of 18 they started their 4th year in highschool ( zayn's school). There they met the two most beautiful person theyve ever seen. And they are very desperate that they even blackmail them to get them.Liam and Louis are bestfriends since the age of 10 . They met at the bookstore at the age of 6 .They live together since their parents died.Started highschool and both passed the scholar exam.Or the one where zayn and harry are the richest and hottest guys in the school and Liam and Louis are the scholars of the school. And they are all classmates.





	1. Chapter 1

Ziam Mayne and Larry Stylinson


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter for at least 3hours and i didn' t have any time to edit it. sorry guys. ill try to improve my grammar and story line everytime. 
> 
> This is the 1st story that i might make. so please bear with me . 
> 
> Love you guys thank you and godbless

(Louis POV)

' Is this heaven? ' He thinks as he picked a book about planets. There he is sitting on his bed with a pile of books in every direction.

' I wonder who placed these books here but whoever he is. May god bless him. ' He thinks with a smile. 

" Okay lets start rea-" He stopped when a hand slap his face.

"Ouch!!! Who did that!?" He scream.

" Goodmorning Boobear, its time for breakfast. Mother is waiting downstair" the boy said as he giggled.

" Chris how many times do I have to tell you to stop slapping my face when you wake me up " He said and look at his clock. 7:30 . 

" Go now , ill be there in a minute " He told him.

Hello guys , I'm Louis Tomlinson , I'm 10 Years old and im from doncaster. I have 2 baby sisters Chloe and Kate. They are twins and 8months old.  
I have a brother Chris the little kid who keeps slapping my face when waking me up. He's 6 Years old and is really annoying. My parents are the best Mark and Johannah are their names. They love each other and been together after my father left us.

Yes, I knew my father left us. My mother told me when I was 4 and explain to me what the cause was.Apparantly, my father was a drug dealer and  
was cheating on my mother. When she found out. He left her.He didn't even know that she was bearing his child.

Anyway, Let me tell you a secret.Its a secret of my family .I knew that there was something wrong with my family. You see i have 3 uncles and they all can carry a baby. I kept asking mom about it and she always said that  
" You'd know when you're old enough" and she always add "Don't tell anyone about this "  
. I dont get it but i shrug it off and stop asking about it.

You might be thinking that im a little weird. Yes, You're right. I'm different from the other children. I'm more into books and I dont play outside.Thats the reason why I dont have any friends. They think im boring and often call me a nerd. I dont even wear glasses. 

Louis went downstairs straight to the kitchen where his family's waiting.  
'Well, I might not have any friends but I have the best parent and siblings in the world' He thinks with a smile as he watch his family laughing at the table. 

"Goodmorning Boobear, come sit here beside me" Johannah said as she pointed at the chair besides her.  
"Goodmorning Mom" He pecks her cheek and sat down.  
" Where's dad? " He asked as her mother feeds the twins.  
" He had an early meeting with his boss". 

(After 10 mins with breakfast. Louis went to his room to take a bath and get ready for school. After 10 mins of shower)

I went to my drawer and wear my uniform.  
I look at the mirror  
"Do I really look like a nerd?" He mumbles to himself.And look into his bright blue eyes to brown fringe hair to his button nose to his light pink lips .  
'Well, its not like I care ' He thinks and slump his bag onto his shoulders. He walks downstairs and go to his mother and siblings and peck their cheeks.He looks at his spiderman wristwatch, 8:10. The class starts at 8:30

"I'm going now!! See ya later guys!, Bye mom! " He scream outside their house and walks to the school. 

'It's the first day of the school. I wonder who my classmates are. I'm in middle school's 6th grade by the way. ' 

 

I arrived at school at 8:20 ,went straight to the principals office to picked my schedule list. 

1st - english  
2nd - science  
(Lunch)  
3rd - history  
4th - Arts  
(Break)  
5th - Computer 

He thanked the principal and went to read the english's room

"Okay, so where's my ro-" He stumbled on someone and apologize.  
" I I I-m sor-ry, I-I wasn't looking at my direction.  
Are you okay?" He asked as he helped the guy to stand. He looked at the guy and study his features. He's a chubby guy with a very innocent and kind eyes.He looks like a husky, a puppy.

"It's okay , I wasn't looking at my direction to." The guy said with a blush.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to accompany you to the nurse's office?" He asked

"No, It's okay really. If anything, would you mind helping me with my room? I'm a transfer student so um, would you mind?" The guy asked him.

"Okay but first what's your name?" Louis asked him

"I'm Liam, Liam Payne." The guy answered with a blush 

" Okay Liam, I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson." The two guys shaked hands. 

"Now let me see you're schedule" liam gave his schedule to louis 

"Wow, we have the same class schedule. Now let's go before the teacher asks about us." He said as Liam followed him.

(Liam's POV)

Louis and I went to our history room and sat down on the chairs from the back.We talked about ourselves during science since the teacher was absent. His birthday is on December 24 1997 He's the oldest son and so on. Surprisingly, we both love books. We talked about history,animals,people and unexplainable things.

I told him that im 10 years old too and his birthday is on aug 29, 1997. and that i'm the only son. But there's only one thing I can't believe. During their conversation I found out something about him when I told him my secret.

"Louis, I have to tell you something but first promise me not to laugh and promise me to not tell anyone about this" Liam said as he looked at Louis seriously. Louis looked at him and nodded.

"My parents are both guys. Apparantly my dad can carry a child and my father impregnate him " He said silently as he looked at louis reaction.

"Are you serious?" Louis asked with a reaction as if he saw a ghost.

"Yes, I am so please say something." Liam pleaded him.

" Okay Liam, Don't freak out okay? But you're dad isn't the only guy who can carry a child." Louis said and looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean? You mean, your parents too?" Liam asked him incredulously.

"No but my uncle could. I mean my uncle is 6th months pregnant" Louis said

"Wow, Louis, Do you think you know?, maybe? we too could? you know? get pregnant?" Liam asked him hesitantly and a blush covering his face

"I Dont know? Maybe? but I dont really see the issues there besides ive been asking my mom about it and she didnt tell me anything.But if we could then okay. I dont really see any problem there.Why do you ask anyway?"

" Nothing , I'm just curious." Liam answered.

 

The conversation was cut by the bell telling them that its time to go to the history class.


End file.
